


When The Kids Are Away 01

by lostinmymindforever



Series: When The Kids Are Away -- The Adults of Babysitting Blues!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa smiled at Jessica, the grin on her face speaking of all the dirty things she was planning on doing to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Kids Are Away 01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



Lisa smiled at Jessica, the grin on her face speaking of all the dirty things she was planning on doing to her girlfriend. Sam had just left with Ben, taking Lisa’s son for the night so she could have time alone with Jessica. She stalked over to the couch, moving to straddle Jessica’s lap. Lisa snaked her fingers into Jessica’s long hair, pulling the younger woman’s face towards hers. 

Their lips met, the kiss soft at first, speaking of love and want, but it quickly became passionate. Jessica’s hands trailed down Lisa’s back, moving to rest on her ass. They kissed until both women were breathless. Lisa smiled down at her lover before standing, taking Jessica by the hand and leading her towards the bedroom.

As soon as they were in the room, Lisa turned to face Jessica. She reached out, cupping the younger woman’s cheek. “I want you,” she whispered, her hand moving down the side of Jessica’s neck.

Jessica swallowed hard, a low moan escaping her mouth as Lisa’s hand traveled lower, teasing at her breasts through the thin t-shirt she was wearing. She raised her arms as Lisa pulled her shirt over her head, breath caught in her throat at the adoring look Lisa was giving her. “Lisa, please,” she whispered.

Lisa grinned, pulling her own shirt over her head before taking Jessica in her arms once more. She kissed her lover, hand moving to Jessica’s back to open her bra. As soon as the garment was off, Lisa bent forward, kissing and licking a path to Jessica’s breasts. Her mouth soon reached it’s target, and she took one nipple between her lips, teasing the hardening nub as her fingers brushed and pinched Jessica’s other nipple. 

Jessica moaned as Lisa sucked on her breast, her body trembling with want. She moved her hand to the back of Lisa’s head, fingers carding through the brunettes locks. She was so wet, body aching for more. Jessica let out a moan of loss as Lisa’s mouth left her breast, only to sigh with pleasure as she moved to the other one, repeating her worshipful attention.

Lisa smiled against Jessica’s flesh, loving the sounds of pleasure falling out of her lover’s mouth. Keeping her hold on Jessica, Lisa walked backwards towards the bed, turning them around when she felt the mattress touch her legs. She shoved Jessica down onto the bed, smiling at her.

Lisa kissed a trail down Jessica’s body, her hands moving to undo the button and zipper holding her jeans on. Lisa pulled the jeans down Jessica’s hips, enjoying the way Jessica squirmed to kick the offending garment off of her body. Looking up Lisa gave Jessica a wink before turning her attention to Jessica’s pantie covered mound. 

She could tell how turned on Jessica was, could smell her arousal, could see how she was soaking through the fabric of her panties. Humming happily to herself, Lisa bent forward, nuzzling Jessica’s crotch through the fabric, licking and kissing. 

Jessica was panting with want, a moan falling from her lips as Lisa teased her. She arched up against Lisa’s face, begging her lover for more. She didn’t have to wait long as Lisa was busying herself by pulling Jessica’s panties off of her body, before moving to finish undressing herself.

As soon as they both were naked, Lisa returned to between Jessica’s legs. She breathed in Jessica’s scent before snaking out her tongue to taste her. The small lick made Jessica go wild, causing her to arch up against Lisa’s tongue. Lisa grinned, moving to lick and suck on Jessica’s clit, the blonde holding her head in place telling her she had found the right spot. Lisa trailed her hands up Jessica’s legs, touching her gently. Keeping up the pace she was using on Jessica’s clit, Lisa moved a hand to tease at Jessica’s hole. 

Jessica felt like she was on fire. The sensations that Lisa was drawing out of her with her tongue were mindblowing, and then she could feel Lisa’s fingers begin to touch and tease at her dripping hole. She was moaning, begging Lisa for more, begging Lisa to make her cum. When Lisa slipped two fingers inside of her and sucked hard on her clit, Jessica practically flew off the bed, the force of the orgasm that was tearing through her making her scream and shake with ecstasy.

Jessica’s thighs tightened around Lisa’s head, holding Lisa in place as her orgasm raced through her. It was almost enough to make Lisa cum herself, listening to Jessica lose control. Her face was covered with Jessica’s juices, wet and glistening in the pale light in the room. When Jessica loosened her hold on Lisa, Lisa crawled up her body, kissing her lover and sharing her flavor with her. 

Jessica was still shaking with pleasure, but wanted to give Lisa exactly what Lisa had just given her. She moved her hand between them, fingers brushing against Lisa’s dark curls before reaching the other woman’s clit. She knew exactly how to push all of Lisa’s buttons, and within moments had Lisa screaming out in ecstasy, her release soaking her fingers.

Jessica rolled them over, resting her head on Lisa’s chest, enjoying the way her lover shook and moaned for her. With a grin she whispered, “Love you. Can’t wait for round two.”

Lisa let out a moan, mind already planning what she was going to do to Jessica to rock her world once more.


End file.
